Dépaysement
by matupi-chan
Summary: En ese momento de resignación… a mi mente vino sin querer, muchas imágenes y preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían respuesta... me pregunte… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si no los hubiera conocido?... Tuvo que estar al borde de la muerte para comprender que era momento de buscar su propio camino.
1. Chapter 1

hola queridos lectores he aquí Matupi-chan desde el mundo donde habitan las almas cuyos fics no han continuado, lo siento tanto, los estudios me consumen, enserio, bueno hoy estoy aquí, presentando este fic, y con el decirles que he retornado, ya voy a colgar lo que tenía en mente y no creo que desaparezca en un buen tiempo.

Bueno resaltar que los personajes no son míos, son de **Akira Amano, **y si es que invento alguno en el transcurso de la historia, ese si es mío.

Aclarar que lo que:

- "_cursiva"_ son pensamientos

- "Normal" narrador normales

Bueno creo que eso es todo y espero que lo disfruten.

**_Dépaysement_**

_Es el sentimiento que se produce cuando uno no se encuentra en el país propio, cuando uno está en el extranjero y se siente diferente a los otros que lo rodean._

_Haru siempre sintió que no cazaba en aquel lugar._

...

Capitulo 1: Diez años después

Ciaossu os pondré al tanto de lo ocurrido últimamente comenzare por decirles que ya han pasado 10; para ser una familia mafiosa, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente, actualmente estamos en Italia, nos trasladamos aproximadamente hacer 5 años, todos tuvimos que dejar y renunciar al "pacifico" estilo de vida que llevábamos en Namimori, todos renunciaron a algo para venir acá, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, les entro un poco de melancolía pero a la vez estuvieron emocionados, después de todo, somos una "famiglia", y eso todos lo saben.

Vongola sigue manteniéndose como la familia más poderosa de la mafia, durante todo este tiempo hemos tenido enfrentamientos, Tsuna, oficialmente el actual jefe Vongola de la décima generación, ha sabido enfrentarse a los desafíos que conlleva ser el jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, ha sabido dirigir hasta ahora, podría decirse que bien, la familia, aprendió lo que es trabajo duro, solo y en equipo, no importa la situación, lo hemos entrenado bien, y también_ 'nos hemos divertido haciéndolo sufrir' _pero era necesario; proteger a la familia y a sus guardianes está en sus manos, le hemos enseñado estrategias, a estudiado administración de empresas en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, lo hemos dejado en una jungla apartada de la civilización para que sobreviva sin ningún tipo de ayuda, a excepción de una daga, durante un mes y lo ha logrado, sabe lo necesario para ser un jefe, pero aun así sigue siendo un idiota y al parecer siempre lo será.

"_Después es todo es Dame-Tsuna, aunque no le quitemos el crédito que fue mi alumno, así que lo entre bien"_

Los guardianes tienen misiones como de costumbre, Tsuna tiene bastante papeleo; Gokudera preocupado como siempre, ahora es mano derecha de Tsuna; Yamamoto igual de relajado que antes y en sus ratos libres sigue practicando béisbol; Hibari sigue siendo tan tradicional y poco comunicativo, actual jefe del CEDEF; Lambo en mi opinión sigue siendo un llorón… aunque ha madurado un poco y a crecido considerablemente, ahora tiene 15 años y aun así sigue siendo el guardián más joven de Vongola, su compañera y actual novia es I´pin; Ryohei ahora es más atento pero sigue siendo un extremista y actualmente está casado con Hana, quien sabe controlarlo bien para que cumpla sus responsabilidades y su tan odiado papeleo que detesta hacer _'realmente me divierto mucho cuando lo veo hacer informes, he de admitir, que su estrés me es reconfortante'_; Chrome y Mukuro, ambos ocupan el puesto del guardián de la neblina de Vongola, así lo decidieron ambos, el puesto es compartido y todavía Tsuna no aclara la situación, dizque porque Mukuro ha estado calmado así que prefiere dejarlo ahí… sí, Dame-Tsuna sigue siendo tan idiota e irresponsable como de costumbre, pero Gokudera sabe cómo manejar la situación _'además, le teme a mi supervisión mensual porque sabe que si no está todo en regla… realmente lo lamentara'_, bueno Mukuro sí está más calmado pero aun así lo tengo bien vigilado, siempre es bueno ser precavidos, está comprometido con Chrome; Kyoko ha madurado considerablemente pero aun así no es apta para ser la esposa de un mafioso, sigue siendo amable y demasiado blanda para poder siquiera apuntar a algún enemigo con un arma, no puede, actualmente se ha ido con Bianchi a una misión en Francia.

Haru, bueno ella ha cambiado un poco, es más serena y calmada que antes, pero aun sigue conservando su personalidad con nosotros y nos sigue esperando con una cálida sonrisa cada vez que llegamos de una misión, ha madurado y a aprendido a luchar, aunque por el momento no es una experta pero sabe defenderse y ha sabido arreglárselas para cumplir las misiones que se le ha encomendado, la mayoría de sus misiones han sido de infiltración y recaudación de información, sin duda, puedo decirles que es una de las personas más aptas para ser la esposa de un mafioso.

Hay algo que no os he dicho, Tsuna está comprometido ya hace un año… su prometida es… Miura Haru, él la escogió.

Bueno les contaré, hace aproximadamente dos años Nono le dijo a Dame-Tsuna que ya tenía que ir buscando una esposa, le pregunto si ya tenía a alguien en mente, le dijo que quería ver a sus bisnietos correr por toda la mansión y jugar con ellos, en la conversación también estuvo Iemitsu el cual no participó mucho, su relación de padre e hijo sigue igual de siempre y Nana-san le comentó que quería nietos, la charla fue muy larga e intensa, donde Nono le recomendó ciertas cosas que tenía que saber, la vida de la esposa de un mafioso, no es fácil y es por eso que tenía que elegir bien y tenía que ser la persona adecuada, yo simplemente estuve como simple espectador _'disfrutando, cada incomodidad que le causaban a Dame-Tsuna'_ al final Nono le dio el plazo de un año para que eligiera, si no lo hacía en el tiempo especificado, Nono y sus padres tendrían toda la potestad de decidir y puedo asegurar que así hubiera sido si él no se hubiera decidido.

Seré sincero, yo pensé que elegiría a Kyoko, pero no fue así, eligió a Haru, antes de que se lo dijera, le advertí que una vez tomada la decisión ya no había marcha atrás, él tomó su decisión y le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya hace un año que están comprometidos y la boda será a mediados de este año y dentro de un mes se realizará una fiesta donde se anunciara el compromiso de Tsuna.

Bueno en cuando a mí, he vuelto a mi estado normal, después de que se rompió la maldición de los Arcobalenos, comenzamos a crecer pero de una manera un tanto distinta, cada uno de diferente manera, hasta llegar a la edad con la que nos quedamos antes de la maldición, yo por ejemplo los primeros años comencé a crecer de dos en dos, hasta llegar a los 16, la deducción de Verde fue que todos necesitábamos crecer de a pocos, por lo menos, los primeros años para que nuestros cuerpos fueran como el que teníamos antes, después de los 16 comencé a crecer de tres en tres, mi edad avanzaba por año, tres veces el del una persona normal, Tsuna y los demás avanzaban de uno en uno, yo avanzaba de tres en tres, hasta llegar a la edad en la que en el pasado recibí la maldición, 25 años, y esa también es mi edad actual y casualmente también es la edad que tienen Tsuna y sus amigos.

...

..

.

Gracias por leer, esto fue una pequeña reseña de lo que ha pasado en los últimos 10 años.

Bueno les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

Capitulo 2: Misión fallida, blanco en la mira.

-Hibari ¡es una emergencia!, eh descubierto que la familia Gilleto planea un ata…- no alcanzó a decir mas

- ¡herbívora!, ¡¿estás ahí?!

_En ese momento de resignación… a mi mente vino sin querer, muchas imágenes y preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían respuesta… me pregunte… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida, si no los hubiera conocido?..._

En cuanto al título "Dépaysement" significa lo mismo que puse debajo de ello, más adelante se entenderá un poco más, cuando ya se comience la historia en sí.

Y hasta aquí, queridos lectores, creo que eso es todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda y/o crítica constructiva, será bienvenido sin ningún problema, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.

PD: shishishi, alegra77 no te preocupes, cumpliré, tu capitulo ya está casi, casi listo, solo ten un poco mas de paciencia por favor, DarkinocensDLT pidió hace mucho tiempo un HibariXHaru, le queria informar que ya está en proceso, jeje, perdón por la tan laaaaarga espera, de veras lo siento; bueno espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores se despide Matupi-chan, ciao ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: Misión fallida

Hola queridos lectores he aquí Matupi-chan con la continuación de "Dépaysement", muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Bueno resaltar que los personajes no son míos, son de **Akira Amano, **y si es que invento alguno en el transcurso de la historia, ese si es mío.

Aclarar que lo que:

- "_cursiva"_ son pensamientos

-"normal" narrador normal

Bueno creo que eso es todo y espero que lo disfruten.

Dépaysement

_Es el sentimiento que se produce cuando uno no se encuentra en el país propio, cuando uno está en el extranjero y se siente diferente a los otros que lo rodean._

_Y como un rayo, rápido y pasajero dejando caos a su paso, vino a la mente de Haru, la pregunta que causaría muchos estragos en el futuro y tal vez y solo tal vez cambiaría el rumbo de la historia… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida, si no los hubiera conocido?_

…

Capitulo 2: Misión fallida, blanco en la mira.

Haru fue enviada a una misión de infiltración, su objetivo era descubrir si la familia Grilleto, que era aliada de Vongola, planeaba una traición; Grilleto era una familia de la mafia reconocida por su puntería, todos sus integrantes tenían una excelente puntería cuyo margen de error es ínfimo, mínimo, casi inexistente, para ello sus integrantes eran sometidos a un entrenamiento riguroso.

La misión de Haru estaba por culminar, la infiltración había sido un éxito, ella no era conocida en el mundo de la mafia, así que el hecho de que la mafia desconociera de Haru Miura le facilitaba el trabajo y podía hacer las infiltraciones sin ningún problema, ¿Cómo es que nunca la habían reconocido hasta ahora? Es fácil, no hay nada que un poco de maquillaje, lentes de contacto y unas extensiones, no puedan hacer; tenía que proteger su identidad, si sus misiones eran de infiltración, su identidad era crucial, no podían descubrir quién era y mucho menos a que familia pertenecía.

En una de las tantas reuniones de la familia Grilleto, Haru descubrió algo que tenía que ser inmediatamente informado a Vongola, Grilleto había traicionado a la familia más poderosa de Italia y junto con algunas familias más, planeaban derrocar a Vongola, el plan ya estaba hecho, quien atacaría primero, quienes se encargarían de derrotar a los guardines y quienes asesinarían al jefe de la décima generación de Vongola, el plan se ejecutaría dentro de un mes y los preparativos ya estaban casi por culminar, solo falta esperar hasta que la fecha indicada llegase.

Entonces se retiro de la mansión y cuando creyó que ya había salido del rango de vigilancia, hizo la llamada a Hibari dado que Tsuna estaba en un viaje de negocios. El momento en el que esperaba a que Hibari respondiese, le pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que fueron solo unos segundos, era muy importante informarles lo antes posible.

-Herbívora…te he dicho que no llames si no…-

-Hibari ¡es una emergencia!, eh descubierto que la familia Gilleto planea un ata…- no alcanzó a decir mas

- ¡herbívora!, ¡¿estás ahí?! , Haru ¡responde! ¿Estás bien?- Pero por más que pregunto, no hubo respuesta

No era posible, si había sido muy cuidadosa en salir del área sin ser vista, ¿Cómo demonios la habían detectado?... ¡claro! El detector de llamadas, pero si se supone que había desactivado algunas antenas de interferencia, como demonios el rango de alcance era tan largo, Haru ya no podía hacer nada solo luchar y tratar de escapar.

"_recuerdo que en ese momento luche con todas mis fuerzas, me habían quitado el celular, necesitaba recuperarlo, no podían descubrir que pertenecía a Vongola, luche todo lo que pude, deje inconsciente a unos cuantos, con un solo golpe en sitios estratégicos era suficiente"_

En poco tiempo estaba disminuyendo la cantidad de hombres

"_Los entrenamientos con Reborn-san me habían servido mucho todos estos años, también recuerdo que en aquel momento me sentí tan agradecida con él que prometí que si salía viva de allí, le daría un regalo de agradecimiento, con mi arma que traía oculta dentro de mi chaqueta inmovilice a otros mas y logre recuperar mi teléfono estaba roto, pero con la tecnología de ahora seguramente podrían sacar datos de allí y eso era algo que no podía permitir, una vez que guarde el objeto, deje inconsciente al último que quedaba y comencé a correr lo mas que pude"_

Ella necesitaba salir de allí lo más antes posible, era territorio enemigo y por lo tanto el enemigo tenía ventaja, Haru temía que llegasen los refuerzos; lastimosamente su temor se cumplió y en pocos minutos más llegaron hombres de la familia Grilleto.

"_Cuando ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros, vi horrorizada, como un montón de hombres estaban posicionados listo para disparar, no podía hacer nada mas… estaba en la mira, pero no podía rendirme aun , necesitaba informar a Vongola sobre los planes de Grilleto, no sé cómo ni porque, pero en ese momento, al parecer, el Jefe ordeno, solo a uno de sus hombres, que me disparara, al parecer confiaban mucho en la puntería de sus subordinados, mientras corría veía atrás y vi como el hombre se estaba preparando para disparar, intente no correr en línea recta, de esa manera reducía sus posibilidades, me aferre lo mas que pude a la vida, a mi instinto de supervivencia, recuerdo que ese momento creí que moriría"_

Entonces el disparo se escucho, un sonido sordo y seco.

"_escuche el disparo horrorizada, ese pequeño instante, me pareció eterno, estoy segura que nunca lo olvidare, en ese momento sabia que moriría, no había podido informar del todo a Vongola, no había podido cumplir la misión que me habían encomendado, había fallado y me sentí patética porque los había decepcionado"_

Entonces la bala alcanzo a su víctima

"_Entonces sentí un dolor profundo en mis costillas, por cosas del destino, de la cual desconozco, ese día, aquel hombre que pertenecía a la familia Gilleto, había fallado y su disparo llego a mi costado derecho, mas no alcanzo ni si quiera a rozar mi corazón, el disparo, que se supone que debía ser mortal, falló pero a pesar de todo, el dolor seguía palpable, presente y dolía demasiado como para seguir corriendo, pero aun así lo hice, tenía que llegar, tenía que avisarles, felizmente el primer disparo no alcanzo a inmovilizarme, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho tiempo" _

Entonces un segundo disparo se escucho

"_Escuche de nuevo otro disparo esta vez el tiro llego a mi pierna, para ser más exactos en mi muslo izquierdo, ya no podía correr, solo ver como aquel hombre se acercaba a paso lento dispuesto a acabar con mi vida"_

Claro que en ese momento Haru intento moverse con todas su fuerzas, intento pararse y seguir corriendo, pero ya no podía, se estaba debilitando demasiado rápido, sus dos heridas de bala producían demasiada pérdida de sangre, pronto caería inconsciente, si es que el hombre que se dirigía a ella, no la mataba primero.

"_Pensé que ya no había escapatoria, que moriría en manos de aquel hombre, ya me estaba resignando a morir, las esperanzas estaban de mas, no había posibilidades de que saliera viva de esa situación, entonces algo sucedió…" _

Algo que no nadie esperaba, vino repentinamente y cayó del cielo.

"_En ese momento de resignación… a mi mente vino sin querer, muchas imágenes y preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían respuesta… me pregunte… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida, si no los hubiera conocido?... imagine los distintos lugares que me hubiera gustado conocer, las cosas que me hubiera gustado comer, en lo que me hubiera gustado trabajar, imagine la casa que hubiera querido tener; una casa acogedora, que como patio tuviera un enorme jardín , me hubiera gustado cultivar plantas y tener un invernadero, hubiera querido tener un gato muy parecido a Uri-chan, me hubiera gustado casarme y tener una familia, una familia normal, me hubiera gustado tener una vida común y corriente, sin necesitad de estar preocupándome de que en cualquier momento me pudiesen raptar… me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de haber podido vivir una vida normal, velando por cumplir mis sueños, ¿Cómo es que me había olvidado de algo tan importante? ¿En qué momento deje de preocuparme por mi misma, por mis sueños? ¿En qué momento me había perdido?...no lo sabía y aun ahora sigo sin saberlo."_

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vienen tu mente todos tus recuerdos de tu vida…y si en ella tuviste algún remordimiento no consiente; antes de que mueras, lo veras, veras aquellos sentimientos, aquellos sueños, aquellos recuerdos que habían sido suprimidos inconscientemente... en el caso de Haru, así fue.

Entonces cuando creyó que ya todo estaba perdido, cuando ya se había resignado a morir, de la nada alguien cayó del cielo, como un héroe de película, que entraba con una entrada triunfal alguien que conocía muy bien, él era…

…

..

.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta aquí con el capitulo dos.

Bueno les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 3: el héroe que cayó del cielo.

Entonces cuando creyó que ya todo estaba perdido, llego el héroe que cayó como un rayo de luz, para que sus esperanzas renacieran con más fuerza, alguien que conocía muy bien, él era…

-no te había dicho que no cerraras tus ojos…Haru-

-alguna… vez… te has preguntado, que… hubiera sido… de tu vida… si no estuvieras… involucrado con la mafia- pregunto Haru antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

¿Quién creen será aquel héroe?, shishishi.

**Repuesta de Reviews:** muchísimas gracias por dejar un tan maravilloso review jejeje, muchas gracias deberás, me motiva a seguir.

**Rikka Yamato****:** gracias por esperar, y espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas

**chica panquesito****:** me alegra que te haya encantado y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**AgathaxB****:** si, sorprendentemente escogió a Haru y coincido en que es sospechoso shishishi, no prometo que será un TsunaXHaru pero tratare de que uno de los capítulos sea de ellos (aunque realmente no soy buena escribiendo sobre ellos dos como pareja, pero lo intentare jeje)

**angelcorus****:** jeje podría considerarse esto como algo malo para Haru ¿verdad?, pero no te preocupes, Haru no morirá y algo pasara más adelante (todo esta fríamente calculado o eso creo shishishi).

**alegra77****:** me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, confesare que es la primera vez que hago una introducción o algo así, jeje, como es la primera vez que escribo un fic que tenga más de un capitulo, jeje, gracias por esperar, no te pierdas el próximo capitulo eh, ese es especial (creo, jeje), y sobre mis otros fics gracias por alentarme, jeje, gracias por leer.

**DarkinocensDLT****:** no hay de que, solo te pido por favor que seas paciente dado que recién me estoy adecuando a ciertas circunstancias que han pasado así que, no hay mucho tiempo, pero de que está en proceso si lo está, no te preocupes haré todo lo posible por continuarlo y espero que te vaya muy bien en tu operación (¡fighting!), espero que te recuperes pronto y sigas con tus maravillosos fics, te esperaremos shishishi, gracias por leer.

Bueno hasta aquí queridos lectores, creo que eso es todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda y/o crítica constructiva, será bienvenido sin ningún problema.

Y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y con un "hasta pronto" se despide Matupi-chan, ciao ciao.


	3. Chapter 3: El héroe que cayo del cielo

Hola queridos lectores he aquí Matupi-chan con la continuación de "Dépaysement", muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Lamento la demora, estas últimas semanas han sido agotadoras, muy agotadoras !deveras! (los temidos exámenes llegaron, ¡araraa! qué horror)

Bueno resaltar que los personajes no son míos, son de **Akira Amano, **y si es que invento alguno en el transcurso de la historia, ese si es mío.

Aclarar que lo que:

- "_cursiva"_ son pensamientos

- "Normal" narrador normales

Capítulo dedicado a alegra77, espero que te guste y sin decir más aquí os dejo el capitulo tres.

...

Expatriación

_Es el sentimiento que se produce cuando uno no se encuentra en el país propio, cuando uno está en el extranjero y se siente diferente a los otros que lo rodean._

_Sus esperanzas comenzaron a renacer, tal vez viviría, tal vez moriría y tal vez y solo tal vez, si sobrevivía, esta vez sí buscaría su propio camino._

...

CAPÍTULO 3: El héroe que cayó del cielo

"_En aquel momento intentaba resignarme con todas mis fuerzas, renunciar a la vida, que sabía que en pocos segundos, acabaría, por lo menos quería morir en paz, sin remordimientos, trataba de convencerme a mi misma que mi vida había sido feliz mientras duró, que había sido feliz al lado de mis amigos y que por lo menos ya había conseguido una parte de mi sueño de casarme con Tsuna, porque en ese momento yo era su prometida, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me sentía satisfecha después de todo lo que había vivido? ¿Por qué esos pensamientos que vinieron a mi mente dolían tanto? ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas inmensas de vivir? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente resignarme a morir de esa manera? Si hasta hace poco estaba dispuesta, resignada y consciente de que mi vida acabaría ahí, en aquel entonces no pude entenderlo e incluso ahora sigo dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto" _

Aquel hombre se detuvo y se estaba preparando para disparar, recargo su revólver y le apunto al corazón.

"_El hombre se detuvo a unos metros de mi, asegurando que su disparo esta vez no fallaría, vi como me apunto con el arma, eso causo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, moriría, lo sabía, allí fue cuando pensé que tal vez… y solo tal vez… me hubiera gustado regresar al pasado y comenzar todo de nuevo, tal vez me hubiera gustado… vivir como me lo había imaginado hace poco" _

-¿a qué familia perteneces?, tal vez considere la idea de dejarte con vida- esas fueron las palabras de aquel hombre de mirada altanera que le apuntaba al corazón cuyo rango de error, en esa posición, sería totalmente nula.

-…- Haru no respondió, su naturaleza era así, no hablaría aunque tuviese que sacrificar su vida, no lo aria.

-Así que la respuesta h ... morir ¿sabes? -

-Lo se

Aquel hombre se sorprendió al ver la determinación de la chica que moriría en sus manos, hasta ese momento todas las personas que habían estado en sus manos, así, a punto de morir, cuya vida colgaba de un simple movimiento de dos dedos que apretaban el gatillo de un arma, de su arma, habían sido cobardes y para salvar sus vidas habían delatado a su familia, esos actos eran repugnantes para él, así que antes de matarlos primero los torturaba, un disparo por aquí otro disparo por allá, simplemente alargaba su agonía, hasta que ellos mismos pidiesen que acabara con sus insignificantes vidas; sin embargo aquella muchacha no traiciono a los suyos solo por salvar su pellejo y por ello el tendría compasión de ella y simplemente la mataría de un solo disparó certero, sin hacerla sufrir mucho, su valentía le resultaba interesante.

-¿últimas palabras?

El cabello de Haru cubrió su mirada, sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar las lagrimas, pero no se lo permitiría, no tendría una muerte deshonrosa, algo que le había enseñado Reborn era que, siempre tuviera la frente en alto incluso cuando estuviese a punto de morir.

"_tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo aria, sacudí mi cabeza levemente para que los rastros de lagrimas desaparecieran, no dije ninguna palabra, me sonreí a mi misma para darme fuerzas, levante mi cabeza, mire directamente a los ojos del hombre que iba a ser mi asesino, no estaba conforme con morir en ese momento, pero mi vida no había sido tan mala, solo que hubiera querido tan solo por esta vez, vivir un poco más, así que simplemente me resigne, cerré mis ojos y espere a que el disparo mortal diese en el blanco" _

Con la frente en alto, cerró sus ojos como un acto que demostraba que estaba dispuesta y preparada para morir, que no le importaba perder su vida, pues ella nunca hablaría.

"_esperé y esperé, quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero el disparo no llegaba, entonces después de una larga agonía de espera, escuche el sonido de un revolver… en aquel instante mi respiración se corto, aguarde un momento, pero el disparo no llegaba, entonces escuche otro, otro y otro más, sabía que si abría mis ojos perdería la determinación y mis ganas de vivir despertarían de nuevo…pero sucedió algo que nunca espere que sucedería"_

Entonces cuando creyó que ya todo estaba perdido, cuando ya se había resignado a morir, de la nada alguien cayó del cielo, como un héroe de película, que entraba a escena con una entrada triunfal, como un rayo de luz, para que sus esperanzas renacieran con más fuerza, alguien que conocía muy bien, él era…

- Ciaossu… acaso no te enseñe que siempre tuvieses la vista al frente, que no cerraras los ojos cuando estabas peleando e incluso cuando estuvieras a punto de morir.

Era Reborn el mejor hitman de su generación, el hombre de las patillas en espiral, aquel bebé el cual conoció junto con Tsuna, aquel bebé ya no tan bebé, dado que ahora tenía su misma edad, 25 años, el que en distintas ocasiones la saco de apuros, el único que había sido capaz de entrenarla, el único que la había apoyado cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Tsuna y a los demás para que la dejasen ser un miembro activo en Vongola, el mismísimo Reborn al cual siempre le estaría agradecida por todo lo que hizo por ella.

"_abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y vi el lugar de donde provenía la vos, estaba sorprendida, ese era… Reborn… Reborn había venido a rescatarme"_

Reborn hizo los disparos desde el cielo, nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se escucho el primer disparo de parte de su revólver y dio directo en el objetivo, el hombre que estaba apuntando a Haru, cayó al suelo con una bala mortal en el corazón, Reborn aterrizo con mucha elegancia y firmeza, desprendiendo una esencia aterradora, con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra León convertido en un revolver con el cual comenzó a disparar, tiros certeros… estaba molesto.

-se arrepentirán- eso fue lo único que dijo, para después mostrar una sonrisa ladina la cual escondió bajo su fedora, y en poco tiempo todos fueron derrotados y no quedo ni un sobreviviente.

"_estaba sorprendida, estaba viva, no en las mejores condiciones pero viva al fin y al cavo, Reborn me había salvado, él me había dicho que no agachara la frente, pero había olvidado que también me dijo que no cerrara los ojos en una pelea, y mucho menos cuando estuviera a punto de morir, yo también era una hitman y como tal debería sentirme orgullosa, la frente en alto y la mirada siempre al frente, me darían el valor para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir, para reconocer a lo que me estaba enfrentando y aceptar la realidad de manera que pudiese pensar con la 'cabeza fría' y 'con los pies sobre la tierra', como él siempre me decía, cuando me lo dijo no entendí, ahora lo entiendo"_

-no te había dicho que no cerraras tus ojos…Haru- Reborn hablo mientras guardaba su arma y se dirigía donde se encontraba la mujer que tal vez muy, muy en el fondo le hacía sentir algo de preocupación extrema, por la que había tenido que amenazar a su lacayo Skull para que lo llevase a ese lugar, aunque torturar a su lacayo era cosa de todos los días, la mujer con la que su alumno bueno para nada Tsuna, estaba comprometido.

-lo…ol..vide..jeje- su heridas le dolían, perdía mucha sangre y se estaba debilitando

Entonces llego donde estaba Haru, la sostuvo en sus brazos y escucho lo que tenía que decirle.

-Reborn..gra..cias, Gillote traiciono …a Vongola, planean… un ataque…junto con otras familias, el golpe ya está planeado… será dentro… de un mes- hablaba con mucha dificultad, la sangre seguía corriendo, entonces saco unos documentos que estaban dentro de su saco estaban un poco manchados con sangre, pero era legible y se las entrego, en esos documentos, estaban los nombres de las familias que estaban aliados con Gillote para dar el golpe, allí estaba todo especificado.

"_me sentía muy cansada, ya todo se estaba volviendo borroso, estaba recostada en el suelo y Reborn-san me sostenía en sus brazos, sobreviví gracias Reborn-san… definitivamente debería de hacerle un obsequio, no sé si viviré pero por lo menos pude informales del plan de Grillote, ahora estaba un poco mas aliviada; pero entonces recordé lo que había pensado en aquel momento crítico: tal vez y solo tal vez me hubiera gustado regresar al pasado y comenzar todo de nuevo, tal vez me hubiera gustado vivir una vida normal, la vida que siempre soñé… antes de estar involucrada con la mafia"_

-clámate, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, no te esfuerces tanto-

-Re ... nacido

-MHP-

-alguna… vez… te has preguntado, que… hubiera sido… de tu vida… si no estuvieras… involucrado con la mafia

-…- Reborn no supo que responder, estaba sorprendido, pero su mirada seguía siendo neutral e inmutable, era Reborn después de todo.

Entonces Haru no soporto mas, y todo se volvió oscuro, ahora tendría una de las luchas más importantes de su vida ahora tendría que luchar entre la vida y la muerte.

En aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de morir, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que muy en el fondo, ella… también quería ser libre.

...

..

.

Muchas gracias por leer y este fue el capitulo tres.

Disculpen por tardar, pero es que estas dos últimas semanas especialmente han sido muy pesadas, los temidos exámenes llegaron y bueno se llevaban al tacho mi inspiración sin contar que no había tiempo.

Alegra77 espero haber alcanzado tus expectativas y que te haya gustado.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **

Capítulo 4: Carrera contra el tiempo, la decisión del jefe del CEDEF.

[…] entonces de la nada apareció un automóvil que giro un poco y freno en seco, del carro bajo una persona apresuradamente.

-que ha sucedido-pregunto el individuo

-la descubrieron-

Ahora estaban allí, en una carrera contra el tiempo, pisando el acelerador a fondo, movimientos concretos a través de la autopista, frenos con presión cuando eran necesarios; para llegar a tiempo era crucial, en aquellas circunstancial, la destreza de aquel hombre, el guardián de la…

**Repuesta de Reviews:**

Muchísimas gracias por el maravilloso review, también a las personas que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, arigato.

**Rikka Yamato****: **me alegra que te guste y espero que este también te haya gustado shishishi, el héroe era Reborn, ¿extraño, sospechoso? Tal vez, en el próximo capítulo se verá que Reborn no es el único héroe, pues hay distintos factores que podrán salvar a Haru, dado que ella necesita atención médica y Reborn no puede ofrecerle eso shishishi.

**DarkinocensDLT****: **supongo que fue un poco malo de mi parte cortarlo en la mejor parte ¿no? Shishishi. Por cierto acertaste pues creo que la verdad fue corta jejeje pero todo tiene un por qué, Reborn no es el único que la salvará, pues él la salvo de que fuera asesinada, pero aquí hay un gran problema, Reborn no podrá llegar a tiempo a la base o adonde haya atención medica sin un carro y adivina ¿quién será que el que la haga llegar a tiempo? Shishishi.

**Akari: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, a mí también me gusta el 1886 aunque el 5986 no se queda atrás eh jejeje.

**alegra77****: **espero que te aya gustado el capitulo, tuyo por cierto jejeje, no se lo hice bien dado que no había escrito un RebornXHaru, espero que te haya gustado, este capítulo trataba de eso, aunque en los próximos capítulos hay un poco levemente jeje.

Bueno hasta aquí queridos lectores, creo que eso es todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda y/o crítica constructiva, será bienvenido sin ningún problema.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer se despide Matupi-chan ciao ciao.

PD: Bueno por ahora el fic esta como Haru X All todavía no está decidido pero en el transcurso de la historia se irá decidiendo aunque he de confesar que me gusta bastante el HibariXHaru (1886) y el GokuderaXHaru (5986) así que podría oscilar por esas dos shishishi, ahora si: ciao ciao.


End file.
